Alpha Problems
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: "Stiles had to flush the toilet more than once in the past thirteen minutes just because she couldn't stop throwing up." Sequel to Alpha Scent. Fem!Stiles.


**I Do Not Own Teen Wolf or _Monopoly_. I Do Own Antony The Alpha.**

Stiles leaned over the toilet, Isaac holding her hair back as she vomited. Sweet, sweet boy that she loved so much. She knew her baby and the Pack could probably smell it downstairs and Isaac was in the same room as the atrocious stench.

She moved to stand back up but quickly fell back to her knees as more stomach acid and food rose. Stiles had to flush the toilet more than once in the past thirteen minutes just because she couldn't stop throwing up.

A small knock came from the other side of the closed door. Stiles flushed the toilet and moved to brush her teeth many, many times.

"Mommy, are you okay?" a little girl's voice asks.

"Yes, baby. Mommy is just a little sick right now. I'll be out in a minute," was Stiles' reply.

Isaac rubs her back gently while she brushes her teeth and then when they open the door helps her shaking body to the bed. Stiles lays down and curls in on herself, Kiara climbing up to lay with her. The little girls head fitting snugly against her pulled in chin and chubby little hands gripping the surprisingly not spoiled t-shirt she was wearing.

"Should I call Derek? This is the fourth time today, Stiles," Isaac asks.

She shakes her head no as she starts to drift off. "The meeting is really important. . ."

The boy sighs as he quickly cleans the bathroom then moves downstairs to gather the Pack. Normally Peter would be the one to do this, but Derek had left Isaac to take care of Stiles. And this was a Stiles related matter.

Scott is twitching with anxiousness, pacing the room while Allison tries to calm him down. Jackson was tapping his foot impatiently and Erica, Boyd, Lydia, and Peter were playing a tough game of Monopoly to take their minds off of the happenings of the Alpha's room.

"I think we should call Derek," Isaac speaks as he reaches the first level of the rebuilt Hale house. "She's been too sick since he left a month ago for this meeting. She doesn't eat very much and anything she does always comes back up soon after."

The Pack groans at the mental image.

Isaac continues. "Stiles doesn't think we should because the meeting is supposed to be really important, but I think it's necessary."

Everyone nods.

"Her scents changed again," Erica pipes up. "Though it's more peaches and smokey marshmallows then the one she's kept since Kiara was born."

"I've noticed that too," Scott throws in. And when Scott notices something, it's serious.

Isaac contemplates the information for a long minute, juggling it around in his mind. He comes to a conclusion when the light scent of peaches and marshmallows waft down from the room Stiles is sleeping in. Along with the not so great smell of a little left over puke he must have missed when he cleaned.

"She must be pregnant again. I mean, the night before Derek left we were all kicked out, though it must have to have been from before that. But the only thing I'm concerned about is that she was never, not in all the nine months, this sick with our little Alpha," Isaac says.

"We should call Derek. Maybe he'll know what to do," Allison agrees with Isaac on this matter.

"But, we really need this Pack as our ally. Stiles would never forgive herself if we lose them because she has morning sickness. And I know if we call Derek he'll rush home without even grabbing his things. He'd be too worried to care," Lydia says this.

"Wouldn't the other Pack understand, though?"

"Not always," Peter starts explaining. "Most Packs understand when the Alpha's mate is pregnant, that the Alpha will want to be there for them, but if it's just a hunch they may not go for it. They might think, that we think they're not good enough to be our allies and that there was no point in this meeting."

"But what if she's really sick?! What if she's not pregnant but it's something serious?!"

"M-mommy. . . Mommy is sick?" a little hiccup sounds as Kiara enters the living room, hiding her body a little as she does so.

"No, baby. Mommy isn't sick," Stiles says as she shakily comes down the stairs, hand grabbed so tightly on the banister that her knuckles were white from the effort.

She picks the little girl up and sits on the couch, collapsing as she reaches it. Stiles shushes the girl and pets her hair soothingly, humming quietly into her daughter's ears as Kiara tears up a little. The amber eyed girl glares at her Pack, letting them know she is not pleased with their choice of conversation. Especially since her daughter had enhanced hearing.

Though the look is half-hearted. Her skin is drawn and unhealthily pale, she's thin and has circles that are too dark that run under her not-so-bright-anymore amber eyes. Stiles is too sick to be serious. She's shaking badly and Scott quickly gets her a bucket, a towel, and a blanket. The blanket placed next to her for when she's finished and needs to keep her body heat. He hands Allison the towel as the girl stands by and waits.

She lets loose the small amount of contents that are somehow still trapped in her stomach. Erica holds her hair this time as Isaac pulls Kiara away from her sick mother. The men move to the kitchen with the toddler, leaving the girls to handle this.

Lydia moves swiftly to sit next to her friend, even with the extra weight her stomach was sporting. Allison wiped Stiles mouth, Erica pulling her hair back in a ponytail. The girls cuddle the shivering woman, petting her frigid cold arms and cooing at her. Stiles was starting to calm down, hand reaching out for Erica's as the shaking running through her body slowed to stutters every moment or two.

"Honey, have you taken a pregnancy test?" Lydia asks.

Stiles nods her head, the shaking starting up again as she moves to vomit only stomach acid this time.

"What were the results?" this was Allison.

"Positive. . ."

"Then shouldn't you have told us? Called Derek at least?" Erica's voice is soft in Stiles' ear.

"Didn't want to ruin the alliance. . . And I went to the doctor. She said I was going to have a lot of problems during this one. That I had a high chance of a," Stiles hiccups and starts crying. "Of having a miscarriage."

Erica pulls the woman into her embrace, shushing her quietly and soothingly. Lydia and Allison join in, but just keep petting their Alpha's mate. They know only Erica can help her with this since the girl's mother had gone through the same thing, minus the werewolves, when she was young.

Isaac walks in, phone in one hand, pushed against his ear by his shoulder as he carries a plate of fruits, cheese, and crackers. A glass of ginger ale is there also. The female werewolf in the room nods at the phone and Isaac nods back, going back to the kitchen before he continues his conversation with their Alpha.

The blonde rubs her face against Stiles' neck, running her nose lightly up and down the pale column, lulling the amber eyed woman to sleep. Erica picks her up and brings her upstairs, placing her on the bed and covering her in the thick blanket that was covered in Derek's scent. Kiara waddled into the room and pulled herself onto the bed for the second time that day as she snuggled against her sleeping mother. Erica smiles as she leaves the two and goes downstairs to the rest of the Pack.

**X.X**

Derek sat at the round table, bored as he listened to the Alpha of the Pack they want to be allies with, drone on and on about his family and well suited and ripe of age daughters. He puts a hand up to make the man stop, and he does, giving Derek a questioning look as he does so.

"I already have a mate. A very suitable one that my entire Pack knows and likes very much."

The other Alpha, Antony, blushes as he tries to apologize. Again, Derek lifts his hand to shut him up. Antony does so, and sits there waiting for the younger man to speak. Derek just moves his hand in a "finish" movement since he had gotten the man to quit apologizing.

"Have you breed your female yet?" he asks.

Derek nods and smirks. "Many times. We have a three year old cub, Kiara. She's very bright for her age, grown faster than the average three year old."

"That was how my daughters were. When they reached about four or five they stopped growing like that and it was normal from then on."

Another nod from the younger of the pair. As he goes to talk, his phone rings.

"Excuse me, I have to take this. It's from home."

Antony nods his head and Derek moves outside to take the call.

"You're interrupting a very important meeting, Scott. Just ask Stiles where the paper plates are."

A group of laughter erupts from the other side of the phone, but it soon dies down as someone hushes them.

"This isn't Scott. It's Isaac."

"Did something happen?"

"Stiles. . ." Isaac stops for a moment, trying to figure out what he's going to say and Derek starts to worry. "She's pregnant again, Derek."

The young Alpha lets out a sigh of relief and joy.

"I'm not done. She's really sick. She can't stop throwing up and she can barely eat anything," he stops talking for a minute or two and then finishes. "I just brought her something light but I don't know if she'll be able to eat it. She was shaking really bad earlier and I've had to help her four times today when she threw up. It's been like this since a little bit after you left. We're all really worried. And Kiara is scared."

"Shit. I'm coming home. Watch her till I get there. It won't be more than a day and then I'll be back," Derek says this and then hangs up.

He puts his phone back into his pocket and pushes the door open to enter the small conference room.

"There's been a mishap at home. If it's not too much trouble, I need to leave early. If it's an inconvenience you are more than welcome to come back with me."

Antony smiles and shakes his head no. "But thank you for the offer. It can be hard to not hear other's conversations. I hope you don't mind. When your mate feels better, call and we can reschedule this."

Derek thanks Antony, shakes his hand and leaves swiftly. Going back to his hotel room, he packs all of his things and leaves as quickly as he can.

**X.X**

When Derek finally gets home, Stiles is laying on the couch with Kiara in her arms watching some children's show. There's a bucket, having been bleached many times, next to the couch and Erica is rubbing her ankles. The whole Pack is sitting in the living room watching the kid's show with Kiara and her mother.

Stiles looks up when she hears the door open and sighs when she sees it's her mate. Kiara jumps off her lap and runs to her father, climbing up his front and clinging to him with arms and legs.

"Hey," Derek says as he walks over to his sick wife and kisses her sweaty forehead. She mewls a little from the feeling. She missed him.

The Alpha moves Stiles so she's laid with her back against his chest. Another little mewl is let loose, and then she's running up the stairs as fast as her sick body can take her.

Derek runs after her after he tells the Pack to watch his baby. He finds Stiles in the bath tub with her clothes pulled off and a pained expression on her face. He can smell, and now see, blood rushing from in between her legs.

"Shit! Isaac, call the doctor!"

Stiles shakes her head no as more blood gushes from her body, slime and other fluids flow out with it.

Erica runs upstairs and pushes Derek out of her way as she helps Stiles push it all out by breathing with her. When the woman is finished, the blonde pulls her sweaty forehead onto her shoulder as she lets amber eyes tear and then start crying.

Isaac rushes upstairs when he stops hearing sounds of pain and looks in on the heartbreaking scene. He sighs as he realizes what just happened. Eyes flash gold as he puts a reassuring hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek looks up, staring his head Beta in the eyes, asking the silent question he already knows the answer to. Isaac nods sadly and the Alpha lets his head hang in sadness. Then he moves to turn the bath on, washing the blood away and then making a small bath to try and comfort his wife.

He kicks the two Beta's out and strips, sliding in behind his beautiful wife and holds her while she sobs. . .

**X.X**

The couple go to the hospital the next day. When they get there the doctor explains to them that it was a miracle Stiles had gotten pregnant the first time anyways. She's capable of bearing children, but since she is such a slight female the pregnancy takes a large toll on her. The doctor says he remembers when her mother came in to have her and that before Stiles was conceived she had the exact same problem.

Like mother like daughter.

They go home with the bad news that it will be hard for her to be pregnant, and can even be difficult for her to get pregnant, but the good news that they can start trying again in a few months if they really want to.

The Pack is sad at the news but also happy to know that their Alpha male and female are still able to have children. Peter suggests, after Stiles has told them why she is having difficulties, that if she took the bite she wouldn't have any problems.

Stiles said she had thought about it but had decided against it. She was happy being human and her having a few problems wasn't going to stop her from trying. She had fun when she was trying. The Pack made gagging noises when she said this.

Even with the heavy weight on the Pack's hearts, they were a little happier knowing that this wasn't stopping the perky woman that was their Alpha female. She may still be very upset about what had happened the day before she was going to tough it through. Like she always did.

Stiles didn't give up on things she wanted, never.

* * *

**Just another story to go with my "Alpha Female" u-verse! Hope this is okay, and sorry for the sadness. At least it has a sappy? ending. Please review, I would appreciate it. I would really like to evolve my writing skills. I just don't take kindly to people bashing me or my work. Constructive criticism is good though!**


End file.
